Soul: Backstage Stories- End of the Line
by Elhini Prime
Summary: An unfortunate traveler, a rundown old building, a cold snowy night...nothing can go wrong, right? Oh, wait...did we mention the place was haunted? We didn't? Oh well...


**Heya guys, for my other readers, I'm sorry for the long haitus, I've been working at my job and on my art contest entry (plus a bit of writers block). Anyway, a while back, Scott Cawthon released a trailer for a new game. While 'Soul' is finished, the kids are free and at peace, and everyone's living normal lives, some people have been asking if I'd do a story on 'Sister Location'. I'm honestly not planning on it, but, I wanted to give you guys something at least for hanging on for as long as you have. So, this is** ** _not_** **to be taken seriously, as I'm not planning on continuing this (there's no reason to, and there's nothing I can do, I've completely finished it and I really don't want to kill off anymore kids...).**

 **End of the Line**

The snow crunched underneath a pair of booted feet, spirals of silver mist rose from her mouth as she breathed in and out, her gold specked grey-blue eyes flickered slightly as she looked at the building with a wariness that was befitting of someone who had a martial background. She brushed a gloved hand by her cheek, pushing a strand of reddish blonde hair behind her ear.

"It's late, it's dark, my cell's busted…and I'm _way_ too far from home. Might as well get some shelter here," she growled, shuddering as she looked at the dilapidated façade before placing her hands on either side of the door, "Any help at all here?"

As if something was listening to her, a surge of strength rushed through her limbs and she peeled back the metal door as if it were a tin can's lid.

"Much better," she nodded as she stepped inside, "Well…better than being outside,"

She rubbed her arms, trying to get warmed up. The building, while not as cold as the outside, was still cold. She had to keep herself warmed up, else her joints would lock up and freeze, rendering her movements useless.

The curse of being a car-accident victim.

She pulled a flashlight out of her backpack and flicked it on, her grey gaze scanning the room for a circuit breaker or something of that sort. A small smile lit up her face as she jogged over to the breaker box and opened the door…only for her smile to falter and her shoulders to slump.

"No wires…no way to start the heating or the lights. Great. Just great,"

She kicked a can, sending it clattering across the building's floor. Surely there had to be a way to warm up…

 _"Why don't you look around?"_ her inner voice told her, _"There might be something you can start a fire with…or at least wrap yourself in,"_

She gave a soft laugh as she gently knocked herself in the head.

"I'm an idiot," she chuckled, going over to some chairs and breaking them up the best she could.

She scrounged around and found what looked to be oil and even some matches. And while the box was covered in mildew and mold…the matches inside were dry and perfectly usable. She doused some of the broken wood in the before lighting the mess, creating a small, crackling blaze that reflected itself in her grey eyes.

"Might as well settle for the night," she murmured, pulling on an old tattered banner and wrapping herself in it, "God, I look like a hobo,"

She looked up at the room once more, giving a sad shake of the head.

"It's sad this place was shut down so many years ago," she murmured, "Mom used to talk about it…Gram used to take her here for birthday parties and such…I wonder what happened? Well, then again, that _was_ in the '80s…"

And with that, she fell asleep.

* * *

Normally, she was a sound sleeper, someone who didn't wake up even if a train was going through their home. But something…something woke her this time. It wasn't just the random noises in the night…it was _voices_. And it sounded like a bunch of little kids…

 ** _"Another one?"_**

 _"Why are we back here?!"_

 ** _"I thought it was over…"_**

"Haven't we suffered enough?"

 **"Hush, it's s-s-starting…"**

 ** _"I don't want to, Emily!"_**

 **"I don't think any of us want to, Amanda,"**

 _"This isn't fair!"_

 ** _"Sam's right…we were free…why are we back!?"_**

 **"…I don't know Matt,"**

"Emily, where's Mike?"

 **"…I don't know, Robby…"**

"Hello?" she asked.

The voices went silent.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she promised, getting up.

 **"…there is someone here,"**

 _"You know who it is?"_

 **"No,"**

 ** _"I don't like this…something's wr-wrong…"_**

"Mandy, don't start on us…"

 ** _"I c-c-can't help it…something's not r-r-r-right,"_**

 ** _"C'mon, Mandy, it's going to be ok…"_**

 _"M-Maybe if we ignore them they'll l-l-l-leave,"_

"If you need help, I can try to help you," she called, sweeping the beam of her flashlight around, trying to find the source of the voices.

 _"You are my sunshine..."_

She froze as a new female voice, one as warm and comforting as honey, but with a bitter, poisonous edge started to sing. A deep, dark, _golden_ voice.

 _"My only…s-s-sunshine…"_

There came heavy thuds, like footsteps, and she whirled around, catching a flicker of gold that suddenly disappeared.

 _"You make me h-h-h-happy…"_

"Oh no…" one of the male voices whispered, "Mike…Mike no! Y-You can't!"

 _"When skies are grey…"_

"MIKE! STOP IT! THIS ISN'T YOU! YOU _KNOW THIS_!"

 _"You'll never know…dear…how much I love you…"_

She caught a glimpse of something… _moving_ …of tattered fur and metal…of smooth enamel as two brilliant eyes blazed in the darkness.

She whirled her flashlight upon a group of animatronics standing motionless on the stage…

They started to _move_ , their parts whirring and clicking as their servos twitched and spasmed, as their eyes blazed with unearthly light. She gave a shriek of panic, bolting for the door, dropping her flashlight to the concrete with a clatter.

Something grabbed her shoulder, whirling her around as she stared into what could only be described as death. A dark, sable shape with glittering black eyes, something that threw her suddenly to the floor. She shrieked as something snapped, as pain rocketed up her leg, but that didn't stop her, she crawled towards the door, tears streaming as her heart hammered in her chest, as it felt like it was going to burst.

She'd just brushed the doorknob when something yanked her backwards by the ankle. She kicked and thrashed with her good leg…

Right as whatever it was let go.

She whirled around just to see the sable shape melting away, revealing a tall, slender, silver form.

 _"Please don't take…my sunshine away…"_

And it was gone.

 **I will admit, I used an OC of mine for our unfortunate 'guard', ladies and gentlemen, meet Cira Noble, my** ** _League of Legends_** **OC. To be honest, I think she could possibly take on the ghosts and** ** _maybe_** **win. Especially against Mike and Matt...since their deal is with shadows and Cira is basically a living sun (what, her being Leona the Radiant Dawn and having solar-based powers and all...and the fact that she's no longer completely human...).**

 **Voices-**

 ** _"Bold Italic"-_** Amanda Harper

 _"Italic Underline"_ -Sam Wyatt

 ** _"Bold Italic Underline"_** -Matt Harper

"Underline"-Robby Schmidt

 **"Bold Underline"** -Emily Fitzgerald

 _"Italic"-_ Mike (Mikayla) Schmidt

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
